Gelato
by rasyalleva
Summary: Murasakibara ingin es krim.


_Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
_ _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

 _ **gelato**_

"Aku mau es krim."

Empat kepala sontak terangkat. Menatap satu-satunya rekan berambut ungu yang menunduk, sibuk memandangi bungkus makanan ringan yang sudah habis tak bersisa. Mereka berlima sedang duduk melingkar di tepi lapangan basket sekolah, istirahat setelah bermain satu jam tanpa henti. Biasanya tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang saling bicara; hanya diam, sepuluh atau lima belas menit, menunggu sang kapten berdiri lebih dulu dan—tak ada yang bicara, lagi-lagi—mulai bermain kembali.

Jarang-jarang ada yang menyeletuk di antara mereka.

"Murasakibara, bicara itu hanya akan membuang energi. Waktu istirahat harus kita manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya untuk diam," setelah membiarkan jeda hening lima detik mengambang di udara, Midorima ambil alih dominasi percakapan.

Aomine, sebagai pihak yang memegang bola basket, memainkan objek satu itu dengan kedua tangannya. Hanya sekadar digulir-gulirkan saja di tanah, atau menjadikan pangkuannya sebagai alas lintasan. "Kalau kamu bilang begitu, Midorima, malah kamu yang lebih membuang-buang energi tahu. Kamu bicara lebih banyak."

Midorima menoleh. "Kamu bicara satu kata lebih banyak, Aomine."

"HA! Dengan kamu bilang itu, kamu juga menambah jumlah katamu!"

Sialan tuh bocah. Nggak mengerti apa ya, kalau dia bilang begitu juga menambah jumlah kata yang ia ucapkan? Tangan Midorima terkepal, ingin sekali rasanya ia bilang _kamu membalas begitu juga SAMA SAJA_ , tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun. Kalau ia membalas, bisa dijamin percakapan di antara mereka berdua tidak selesai-selesai nantinya. Biarlah. Yang waras yang mengalah.

Sayangnya, Kise tak bisa menahan rasa risihnya dengan konversasi barusan. "Aominecchi, kok kamu bodoh, sih?"

"HAH?"

Kuroko berdeham, menyemburkan kalimat yang kali pertama terbesit di kepalanya, "Kise-kun, kamu nggak ngaca?"

"HAHAHA!"

"Daiki, tertawanya jangan lebar-lebar." Akashi menyeletuk. Semua sudah membuka mulut, itu artinya ia sah-sah saja kalau mau bergabung dalam percakapan. "Kamu dan Ryouta memang sama-sama bodoh, tapi untuk kejadian satu ini, kamu lebih bodoh lagi."

"Nah, itu yang aku maksud," sepertinya parameter tersinggung Kise patut dipertanyakan, karena pemuda kuning yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka tahun ini sama sekali tidak memprotes soal dirinya dan titel bodoh yang melekat padanya, "Aominecchi, kalau kamu terus-terusan bicara, akhirnya malah kamu yang buang energi lebih banyak."

Kini Midorima merasa kurang nyaman menyadari topik yang Kise angkat merupakan lanjutan dari celetukannya di awal cerita. Serius, mereka masih mau membahasnya? Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Pembicaraan ini jelas tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah. "Kalau kita terus-terusan bicara, pada akhirnya kita semua sama-sama membuang energi tahu."

"Memangnya, bicara itu membuang energi, ya?" Aomine mengerutkan kening. "Aku banyak bicara tapi nggak merasa energiku berkurang."

"Benar juga, ya?" Murasakibara menyahut senada. "Rasanya diam juga membuang energi. Aku nggak ikut obrolan kalian malah merasa semakin lapar."

"Lebih baik ini nggak usah dibahas lagi." Midorima menarik diri. Diam, Midorima, apa pun percakapan yang bergulir setelah ini, pokoknya tetaplah diam, oke? _Oke_? Rasanya terjebak bersama orang-orang ini membuat kewarasannya berkurang satu setiap hari, terutama pemuda berkulit gelap di sebelah, eksistensi yang hanya bertujuan untuk memperpendek usia Midorima Shintaro dari yang seharusnya.

Akashi melirik Midorima, ekspresi aku-ingin-mati di wajah pemuda itu kentara sekali, membuatnya sekuat tenaga menahan senyum. Lalu berdeham. "Rata-rata lima puluh kalori per jam."

Hening sejenak.

"Apa?" Kise dan Aomine menyahut bersamaan.

"Jumlah kalori yang dibakar tubuh kalau kita bicara." Akashi menatap balik mereka berdua, mengangkat bahu dengan enteng. "Belum pernah baca buku keluaran Asosiasi Terapi Fisik Amerika sebelumnya? Tergantung gender dan usia, tapi rata-rata kita membakar lima puluh kalori per jam dengan bicara."

Keheningan merayapi mereka lagi, tapi kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Bila di awal mereka berempat berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan si penutur kata, kini mereka sepakat membuat jeda untuk memahami bahwa percakapan ini kalau diteruskan bisa-bisa membuat mereka semua sakit kepala. Ada seorang yang _mengerikan_ di sini; jangan pernah lupa.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko menarik napas. Untuk kali ini dirinya satu suara dengan Midorima, tidak ingin membahas topik ini lebih lama lagi. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk presentasi ilmu pengetahuan apa pun. "Terima kasih informasinya."

"Kapan saja, Tetsuya."

Aomine melempar kuat-kuat bola basket di tangan tepat ke tengah-tengah lingkaran mereka, membuat bola itu memantul tinggi dan mendarat cukup jauh dari jangkauan tangan semuanya. Dihelanya napas keras-keras.

"Aominecchi, jangan ngamuk."

Tapi kini Aomine menebar pandangan, kedua matanya berkilat kesal. "Ada yang sempat kepikiran nggak, apa pun topiknya, kalau kita berlima bicara itu benar-benar nggak jelas arahnya ke mana, dan sangat-sangat-sangat nirfaedah?"

Semua menatap satu sama lain.

Hah?

"Astaga, astaga, astaga. Kalau ada yang lewat, kita bisa dianggap kumpulan orang gila," Aomine mengusap kepalanya. "Semua topik kita nggak ada dalam _trending topic_ majalah bulanan. Kita juga nggak membahas berita televisi yang kita tonton semalam. Masih ingat waktu hari hujan dan kita mengobrol di perpustakaan sebagai pengisi waktu karena gedung olahraga sedang direnovasi? Semuanya memandangi kita yang berdebat soal berapa jumlah rata-rata semut terinjak bola basket tiap satu pertandingan!"

"Dan sekejap perpustakaan langsung sepi dalam sepuluh menit," Midorima mengangguk-anggukan kepala, terbayang kejadian itu meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat lupa. Tak ada yang bicara dengannya sehari setelah itu. "Aku ingat."

"Memangnya pada akhirnya, berapa jumlah rata-rata semut terinjak bola basket dalam satu pertandingan?" Murasakibara angkat suara.

Semua mengerang. Perdebatan itu tidak memperoleh hasil, omong-omong.

Kuroko baru paham maksud Aomine. Ia mengangguk. "Kita tidak pernah membahas hal-hal yang dibahas orang-orang normal."

"Nah, itu dia, Tetsu!" Aomine menuding.

Kise mengernyitkan kening. "Terus apa? Apa membahas hal-hal yang menyimpang dari normal membuat kita menjadi kumpulan orang tidak normal?"

"Sudah tentulah." Murasakibara yang menjawab. "Ini membuat kita jadi terlihat aneh."

Kuroko menoleh, tiba-tiba merasa tidak sependapat. Gerakannya kontras dengan sebelumnya karena kini ia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku nggak beranggapan begitu, Murasakibara-kun. Setidaknya aku. Aku malah lebih senang dengan obrolan kita yang aneh-aneh begini."

Midorima menarik napas. "Tergantung. Memangnya bagaimana 'aneh' itu menurut kalian? Aneh bisa jadi hal positif tahu. Membicarakan hal-hal yang lain memberi perubahan yang lumayan besar untuk otak kita. Persis kalau kita diberi materi baru di kelas."

"Oh, pantas aku merasakan sakit kepala yang sama," Aomine membalas, "rasanya seperti otakku mau pecah, setiap kali topik yang kita bahas lama-kelamaan mulai mendetail."

Midorima mencoba menekuri apa yang menyebabkan topik mereka kembali tak bisa dibedakan dengan diskusi ilmiah, dan kemudian ia mengerutkan kening begitu sadar bahwa Aomine sendiri yang memulai ini semua. Bukannya Aomine yang kali pertama mengeluh kenapa mereka membahas topik yang 'berbeda dari yang lain'? Kenapa pada akhirnya pembicaraan yang mereka angkat tetap memenuhi parameter itu?

"Eh, Aho, kamu—"

"Kalian harus terbiasa dengan itu, tahu," Akashi menyela, membuat Midorima menghentikan kalimatnya yang mencoba untuk melimpahkan kesalahan pada Aomine. Midorima menoleh pada pemuda berambut merah itu, seperti yang dilakukan rekan-rekannya yang lain. "Terbiasalah dengan topik yang nggak biasa. Coba dipahami, dengan begitu akan meningkatkan kemampuan mengingat dan kecerdasan verbal kalian."

Semua mematung.

"Setidaknya, itu yang dijelaskan oleh Universitas Cornell," sambung Akashi, menatap Midorima sekilas, lalu mengangkat bahu, "kalian nggak tahu? Universitas riset swasta di Amerika."

" _Universitas_?" Murasakibara mengucapkannya lambat-lambat seolah itu kata yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Universitas masih jauh sekali di depan sana, karena soal naik kelas atau tidak ke tingkat tiga saja belum mau dipikirkannya masak-masak. "Akachin, kita bahkan belum SMA."

"Tunggu dulu, TUNGGU DULU," Aomine meninggikan suara, menekankan kata-katanya. "Hah, tuh kan, kenapa obrolan kita jadi seperti ini lagi?!"

Midorima ingin meledak, tapi Kise sudah menyabotase sederet kalimat pelimpahan kekesalan yang terlintas di kepalanya, "Tunggu, Aominecchi, _kamu_ yang membuat kita jadi membahas topik seperti ini!"

Kini Aomine terdiam.

"Kamu yang memulainya, Aomine-kun." Kuroko mengangguk.

"Oke, secara nggak sadar aku memang melakukannya," Aomine menempelkan kedua telapak tangan ke wajah, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. "Astaga, kepalaku seperti terbakar."

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Semuanya kini berpikir dahulu sebelum bicara, tahu bahwa kesalahan kecil saja bisa membuat mereka membuat topik baru, topik yang bisa jadi lebih tidak normal dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Apalagi kini kemungkinannya? Membahas bagaimana api membakar kepala? Atau apa yang akan terjadi kalau otak kita benar-benar terbakar? Mempertanyakannya sudah membuat pusing, jadi lebih baik tak perlulah membalas apa pun—

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Akashi diam-diam begitu terhibur dengan ekspresi mereka semua.

Sengaja ia terdiam sebentar sebelum menimpali, "Daiki, beruntunglah tidak terbakar secara harfiah. Setidaknya, kalau api imajiner nggak benar-benar mempengaruhi hormon dan neurotransmiter lain di otak, 'kan," diucapkannya kalimat itu dengan tenang; tahu bahwa tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berani menyalahkannya.

Semua menatap Akashi horor. Mereka mengerti sekarang. Yang dilakukan kapten mereka ini benar-benar kejahatan tak ternilai! Membunuh secara perlahan dengan membuat otak mereka nyeri setiap saat.

"Aku mau es krim," Murasakibara mengulang lagi kalimatnya di awal.

Tidak ada yang berani membalas. _Apa kalimat yang tepat, apa kalimat yang tepat_ ...

"Boleh," Akashi angkat suara.

"HAH?" Kise dan Aomine bersamaan mengangkat kepala, tidak bisa menyembunyikan binar menyala di bola mata mereka; membuat Akashi jadi ingin mengerjap cepat karena silau sesaat.

"Boleh, kataku," Akashi berdiri. "Kita makan es krim saja sekarang."

"HORE!" Aomine melompat sekuat tenaga, lalu mengulurkan tangan membantu Kuroko yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk ikut berdiri. "Astaga, rasanya sudah lama sekali nggak makan es krim. Ingat nggak, Tetsu? Terakhir kita makan es krim waktu tahun pertama dengan Satsuki, mencoba rasa baru yang sedang promo di restoran dekat jembatan. Rasanya kesehatan tubuhku langsung meningkat seratus persen!"

Akashi menarik napas, memandangi pemuda berambut biru gelap yang sibuk mengoceh sendiri. "Daiki, itu bisa jadi karena vitamin niasin dan tiamina yang terkandung di es krim—"

"YANG TERAKHIR SAMPAI DI KEDAI YANG TRAKTIR!" Aomine berteriak sekuat tenaga, tak tahu harus bicara apa tapi yang jelas isi kepalanya memerintahkan hal serupa; tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak boleh lagi ada segala macam pengetahuan yang merasuki otaknya setelah semua ini! "Tetsu, naik! Punggung!"

Murasakibara melesat sekuat tenaga, Aomine bergerak spontan begitu sudah menggendong Kuroko di punggungnya. "MAJU!" langsung diambilnya langkah kaki seribu yang disusul Kise.

"..."

"Heh. Kabur." Akashi melipat lengan, menatap Midorima yang masih menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya, membersihkan bulir-bulir pasir yang menempel di sana. "Seperti tikus yang belajar cara mengambil keju di perangkap tanpa terjepit, mereka jadi tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghindar dari pembicaraan ini, 'kan? Prostrusi baru alias duri dendritik sudah tumbuh di sinapsis korteks motorik mereka, rupanya."

Midorima membalas tatapan Akashi. "Setan kecil."

"Oh, nggak hanya setan kecil," senyum yang sejak tadi ditahan Akashi akhirnya terulas juga, "katakanlah aku setan sesungguhnya."

Lawan bicara menghela napas. Terserahlah. Midorima tahu bahwa ia akan kehabisan kata-kata juga akhirnya kalau memutuskan untuk berdebat dengan pemuda di sampingnya ini. "Es krim gratis untuk dia yang sampai lebih dulu, Akashi."

"Kau membicarakanku, Shintaro?"

 ** _tamat_**

* * *

 **a/n**

jujur, dimulai dari saya mengetik kalimat pertama, saya nggak tahu ke mana cerita ini akan membawa saya lol orz akhirnya saya pasrahkan saja segalanya pada lima bocah itu dan ternyata fanfik ini bisa jadi juga dengan segala ketidakjelasannya :")) terima kasih sudah membaca! XD


End file.
